dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WildsaiyanZ fighter/Chaper 6:The Demon within
Since they arrive at the foot of the valley near the town,they discovered a campside with clothes all over the place. N:"Thats strange..last time I hear screaming from here now its..gone." 18:"why there all clothes all over the place?" N:"Don't ask me..I wonder what happen here?" 18:"Hey look all the clothes have holes in it!" N:"Let me see that this holes like they were sting by something or someone..and the tail its like um the size of a boa..it kind of like the sting of..." then they heard footsteps coming in their way. 18:"hey did you hear that ?" N:"Its look like we got company." 18:"we should be ready!" then it stepped out from the shadows. 18:"w-what the..I though you we're dead..i-ts you..Cell!!" N:"No this one is different this one blue and have a short bug head but this one is more powerful than his father 18:"What do you mean? I just don't understand!" N:"I mean this guy is the last one of Cell's dreadful sons and also the responsible for this mess!" Cell:"Hmph you're I'm the one who is responsible for this it was too easy by taking the humans bio energy,I was just like my father." N:"whats your objection this time junior?" Cell jr.:"My objection that i will have my revenge on Gohan what he did to my father and my brothers in the last seven years ago but first I'll just need more appetizers to increase my power well thats enough for the humans and now I will borrow yours hehehhe.." 18:"Not gonna happen..I won't let it happen again!" N:"If you want her,you have to go through me first!!" Cell"Well play!" N:"Prepare yourself junior cause I started to hate you HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" the place is started to shaking and the valley and the mountains started to cracking. 18:"This ki more powerful that I ever see!!" Cell jr."Well,well seems you have the same power level of me well lets play some games! then he rushed to android N then punches her many times but she dodge it fast. Cell jr.:"I see so you have a incredible speed! N:"I'll be more faster thant anyone hey 18 don't just stand there do somethig!" 18:"Yeah I know that!!" then both of them tried to hit Cell jr but they missed Cell jr teleported behind them. N:"What the .." then he hit N then she slde off the ground. 18:"N!! then suddenly Cell jr. grab android 18 then he pointed his tailed at her body. Cell jr.:"You're life ends here!!" N:"NOOO!!!!" then N kicks Cell jr. and freed and android 18 then he flew off away. N:"18 are you okay?" 18:"yeah I'm fine we need to call the others or.." N:"LOOK OUT!!!" N push away android 18 then Cell jr. grabs N she struggle out then 18 tried to free her but Cell jr. blast her away with a ki blast then he pointed his tail at N's right arm. Cell jr.: "Let see whats your power taste like!" then he stings making N in pain. N:"AAAAARRGGGGHHHH!!!!!!UUURRGGHHHHHH!!!AARRGGH!!! 18:"N no!!!!!" then suddenly N's arm started to brun of to dust and revealed that the arm was turning black then N headbutt Cell jr. then she's been free. 18:"N y-you're arm..." N:"What?! what happen to my rm..aarrghh!" then her body started to glow dark. N:"aaarrrgg..urrghh..whats going on!" Cell jr.:"what the hell?! he body is started to changing!!! N:"his voice..I..can..hear..his voice..aarcgh." 18:"N stop this!!!" N:"I can't..its taking over..me..aargghh!!!" then finally N was been wrapped by mysterious shadow then turns into a black creauture. 18:"N are you okay?" Shade:"N is not here,only..Shade the black demon!" then it reveals that a demon possessed android N's body then started to rush to Cell jr. Cell jr.:"What the-" then Shade punches Cell jr. hard then he fires him with a dark last. Shade:"Shadow star blast!! Cell jr.:"AAARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!1 Then Cell jr. fell down to the ground then Shade tries to aim with dark ki blast but misses by android 18's destructo disc. Category:Blog posts